


Unhook

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 02:34:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21091961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Mission is over, time to go home?





	Unhook

**Author's Note:**

> May 1, 2012.

"Glad that's over," Un-ou said, letting down his hair from the ribbons that were holding it.

"Want a hand?" A-ou questioned. Un-ou nodded - he quite liked his outfit, but it was far past time to be out of it. However, A-ou's hands were... more than helpful as they scooped him up and carried him to their bed.

"No shower first?" Un-ou questioned. Not that it much mattered - he was quite ready for whatever A-ou wanted to do.

"You can shower later," A-ou replied, smiling before claiming Un-ou's mouth in a deep kiss - the kind that shut him up and kept him from any stupid responses he would have made.

"Yeah, I can shower later," Un-ou admitted once A-ou drew away and back enough to pull off his own shirt. Un-ou would never tire of that sight - would never tire of his partner.

He moved to work at some of the hook-and-eye catches of his dress, but no sooner had he started than his hands were batted away.

"I'll do it," A-ou said firmly, working quickly to expose Un-ou's skin and kissing each pale inch revealed. Un-ou moaned, squirming both from sensation and to help A-ou along.

He'd gotten the dress down far enough that his arms were effectively bound, and that was when A-ou drew back for a moment, obviously amused, before very carefully pushing Un-ou back onto the bed.

"I can't..." Un-ou squirmed, trying to show his predicament more than vocalize it. This was just play, after all - they both knew he could free himself without effort, though it would destroy the dress. But this was fun. Very fun.

"Good." A-ou pushed Un-ou's skirt up and ran his hand along the lace-covered shape of Un-ou's erection.

"But... Ah..." Un-ou couldn't even manage words as A-ou leaned to suck on him through the material. "A-ou!"

Not that A-ou stopped right away, though - only when Un-ou began to really moan did A-ou pull back and chuckle.

"That's right," he said, "you wanted out of all of this."

"About five minutes ago," Un-ou replied firmly, squirming until his arms were free. "And I want to touch you too."

A-ou smiled and let Un-ou finish undressing as he took off his own clothing. Un-ou quickly ended up fussing with his panties and thigh-high tights - felt so good and...

He'd gotten distracted. A-ou was waiting for him on the bed. Un-ou sucked in his breath. It was a familiar sight, but one that still made him pause every single time.

There was nothing small about A-ou - he was a big man, all around. Muscle was perfectly sculpted onto his frame, and his prominent erection was near-startling. Un-ou knew it would take both of his hands to wrap around A-ou's cock and he didn't waste any time getting back on the bed to do just that.

"Let me touch you," Un-ou managed as he slid himself over A-ou's thighs. A-ou nodded and Un-ou leaned to lick away the clear fluid that had gathered at the tip of A-ou's erection. He couldn't do more than take the head into his mouth and suck, instead using his hands to stroke the rest. A-ou moaned, tensed once and then relaxed and let Un-ou continue. Un-ou liked doing it - he just wasn't really built for the act. Still, there had been plenty of times when A-ou had helped himself along so that Un-ou could finish him off with his mouth.

But this wouldn't be one of those times, Un-ou decided.

"I want more," he said as he shifted back, keeping his hands on A-ou for just a moment longer before he corrected himself. "Need more."

A-ou nodded, gesturing for Un-ou to slide a little higher. He'd apparently predicted this, Un-ou noted. Somewhere while undressing and getting himself into an overly-tempting position, A-ou had grabbed their bottle of lubricant and had it at hand.

"A step ahead of me," Un-ou commented, scooting in for a kiss before sprawling across A-ou's chest as he let his lips linger. He clung to A-ou's shoulders a moment later as he forced the kiss deeper and harder, pushing his tongue into A-ou's mouth as he ground his own erection against A-ou's stomach. Un-ou moaned as A-ou moved a slick, strong finger down between his buttocks, finding his entrance quickly and pressing in. He was ready - so very ready. If adequate preparation weren't such a necessity for them, Un-ou was sure he would have just climbed on already.

"Damn, ah..." A-ou found the spot that made Un-ou arch and pull up. His eyes met A-ou's for a long second and held. This was them. They needed to be together.

A-ou didn't hesitate to slip a second finger in, stretching as gently as he could. Un-ou pressed back, ready and getting impatient. He jammed a hand down between his body and A-ou's, firmly stroking his own erection just to ease some of his frustration.

"Ready?" A-ou questioned as if he didn't already know the answer, drawing his fingers back. Half-frantic, Un-ou nodded.

A-ou helped Un-ou position himself, straddling A-ou's hips with A-ou's cock pressing against him. Un-ou exhaled and moved, feeling his body stretch and take in the head of A-ou's erection. The fullness made his own cock twitch and one of A-ou's hands moved from supporting Un-ou to touching it - teasing and playing with the pre-come on the tip. Un-ou lowered himself further, nearly overwhelmed as he was filled. But it was so good, and once he'd managed all he could, he slid up a bit in a shallow motion. A moment later, A-ou helped him along, strong fingers gripping his hip and nearly lifting his weight on their own.

"A-ou..." Un-ou gasped, trying to focus on something besides the sensation racing through him. A-ou was watching him closely, still touching him, and threatening to bring him close to the edge. "I..."

"Whatever you want to do," A-ou said. His tone was almost too calm - Un-ou suspected this was merely the beginning of the evening. Not that he would mind that at all.

"Wanna make you..." Un-ou couldn't quite get the words out, though. Not between the fullness inside of him, and the motion of his body and the well-practiced hand on his cock. He closed his eyes, trying to will away his own orgasm for just a bit longer, but he failed and came hard across A-ou's hand and stomach. And he couldn't move. Boneless, he let A-ou support him through a few more shallow thrusts that grew swiftly fierce and ended with A-ou's own climax.

Un-ou couldn't think. Couldn't even move to help A-ou settle him to the side, he was so exhausted. And A-ou was simply giving him a little smile as he cleaned up the both of them with an old towel.

"Unfair," Un-ou finally mumbled. "You were the one who was supposed to be like this."

"Next time," A-ou said before giving Un-ou a quick kiss.

"When's that?" Un-ou questioned as he shifted a bit to watch A-ou, who was still quite naked and still quite impressive.

"After we shower?"

"In the shower?" Un-ou countered.

"In the shower," A-ou agreed, glancing away to hide his smile.

"Good," Un-ou said firmly. "Wanted to get out of that dress and take a shower."


End file.
